objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI/II Harpers Island
BFDI Harpers Island Is a horror movie, one of the contestants, is a killer and the killer wants to kill everyone! who will be the killer? there are 56 contestants and 1 killer... Or 2 >:) BTW, Contestants are in a hotel... Episodes Episode 1: Match, Ruby and Coiny will start the horror movie, they were talking about how awesome the hotel was, then they wanted to see others. Match got in Pencil's room (Bubble, Ice Cube, Book and Pencil were in there) and they realized, that Ruby and Coiny were missing. Ruby and Coiny were in a bathtub room. Ruby excused herself for a moment and went in the restroom, while Coiny was alone in bathtub room. Someone went in bathtub room and killed Coiny, then Ruby came, and saw who was the killer, then, 10 seconds later, the killer killed Ruby too. So far 2 contestants died. Pencil, Book and Match were very worried, so they got out of the Pencil's room. they walked in a hallway, and realized that they left Bubble and Ice Cube behind, Match told Book too find them. When Book left, Eraser and Pen came and asked them what happened, Pencil told everything to them. Later Book found Bubble AND Ice Cube DEAD!!!!! '''Finally, Pencil, Match, Eraser and Pen found Ruby and Coiny lying in the bathtub room, David was in the bathtub room and they suspected David as the killer. Then Woody and Lightbulb were talking outside of the bathtub room and Woody later entered the bathtub, then a *slice* sound was heard outside of the bathtub room, and a CLIFFHANGER! It is known in episode 1 that Ice Cube, Bubble, Ruby and Coiny are dead. '''Episode 2: Match, Pencil, Eraser, Woody, Pen and David were worried and went outside of the bathtub room. They saw Apple and Box lying outside with blood. They now suspect Lightbulb as a killer. They talked, and then Book came and told them bad news, that Bubble and Ice Cube were dead. now it gets more dramatic here: Firey, Leafy, Pin, Baseball and Balloon were resting in the room, and Firey was glad that Coiny died. But Leafy was sad about it. then Salt came in their room and told them bad news, PEPPER HAS GONE MISSING! They walked out of the room and searched for Pepper. In Knife's and Gelatin's room, "it is not as good as Pencil's room is" said Gelatin. Then Knife wanted to visit Bow and Fan, so he went out and got to Fan's and Bow's room. Gelatin was alone and scared, then someone threw a knife at him and he died. On the next frame, Bow and Fan were talking in their room and someone knocked. Fan wanted to get the door but Bow was worried, she thought that it was the killer who knocked. So Bow didn't let Fan open the door, but Knife was the one who knocked on the door, and then Killer threw a knife at Knife, and Knife died. Fan wanted to know what happened, and went outside. He saw Knife dead. He was shocked, and then the killer threw a KNIFE AGAIN at Fan, and Fan died. Bow then slept. Meanwhile with Salt, Firey and Leafy. They searched, searched and no clue of Pepper, then they heard a *slice* sound and followed it. They saw Knife and Fan lying in the hallway. BUT, Firey was nowhere to be seen at the hallway, he was lost, Salt told Leafy that Firey was lost, and they realized, that Pin, Baseball and Balloon were lost too! Then Pepper was screaming in one of the rooms, but the killer sliced something, and it is unknown if she died, or not yet. Meanwhile with Bow: When Bow woke up, she was in the woods, with Needle. They said hi to each other but Needle said to Bow that Fan was in danger. Needle was going to say something to Bow but but someone threw a knife at Needle, and he died. Bow was scared, and she was squashed by 1000000000 tons of Box, and she was squashed to death. Meanwhile with Firey: Firey was worried about being lost, but he found his own room, and he found that Pin, Baseball and Balloon were lying on the floor, but Balloon wasn't dead. He was so scared, and went outside again. Since he was so scared, he fainted. this is the end of episode 2. It is known in episode that Apple, Box, Gelatin, Knife, Fan, Needle, Bow, Pin and Baseball are dead. Episode 3: '''When this episode begins, Balloon wakes up, and sees Pin and Baseball lying on the floor dead. He was shocked and was really worried. Later killer came and told Balloon that he was going to die, he was very worried (Balloon) and told the killer that he would kill anyone, killer wanted to tell Balloon about who to kill, but Firey interrupted the killer. Then the killer said that the bomb was in the room and it can explode in any minute. Then the killer left, Firey and Balloon started searching it. Meanwhile with Soap, OJ and Cherries, they were talking about the hotel sucks because the killer was on the loose. later Donut interrupted their talking and told them that Pepper was missing, and she could be dead. Leafy and Salt were still searching and OJ, Soap, Cherries and Donut went in with Salt and Leafy in the bathroom, where Pepper was trapped. Pepper screamed help, and killer saw those 5 contestants, he went out and needed to kill them, but Pepper escaped and saved them, killer had a gun and shot OJ and Cherries. Balloon and Firey anbadoned the room and Paper, Cheesy and Flower went in, they were victims of the explosion. Meanwhile with Pepper and Salt. They escaped the bathroom and wanted to go in Firey's room, but Firey's room exploded. Leafy was worried that Firey got in an explosion, so they got in Soap's room. When they went in they heard that Killer was near the room, so they hid and killer went in the room, this episode has a cliffhanger. Pepper was getting the knife and was close killing the killer. In is known in episode that Cherries, OJ, Flower, Paper and Cheesy are dead. So far '''39 contestants are alive. Episode 4: '''the killer heard Pepper, she said that she wanted to show his face, and he showed it, it was blocky! he said that he killed fan, knife, needle and bow, Pepper though he was a good Block, Salt screamed after seeing that Blocky was Killing Pepper, but he said he was going to kill both, and showed that he killed his own friends (Pen, Eraser, and Snowball) and said there was a hidden bomb in the room, he said his master will be amazed, Pepper, Salt, Leafy, Soap and Donut ran out the room, however, it find out that both Bomb and Bomby were the hidden Bomb, both exploded and burned the room, meanwhile, Lightbulb, Golfball, Fries, Pickle, Rocky, Taco, Marshmallow, Yellow Face, Paintbrush, Tissues, Teardrop, Microphone, Suitcase, Test Tube, Tennis Ball, YinYang and Spongy were in another room, Test Tube feels that history proves that one of them is the killer, then, someone was knocking up the door, everyone check out who he is, then, everyone but Lightbulb, YF, GB, YY, Microphone, Paintbrush and Fries, they all get out, exept Painty, the 2nd killer appears, however, instead of killing him/her, she ordered Him/Her to kill Pencil, Paintbrush dosen't want to, because of that, someone called amitie is going to help him/her, she said she have a plan, they should them her everything, so they 3 would get after the killer, meanwhile, the other 6 go to the bathroom, they thought they were safe, but theyre wrong, blocky was there, Book and Pencil found it out what happens with Blocky, however, he has only one knife left, so he decided to throw it at the other contestants, at the end, Ying yang got killed, Blocky says that if he dies, there will be more killers, but Salt throws a Knife at Blocky. '''THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Dead People by orders: Coiny - 1st dead Ruby - 2nd dead Ice Cube - 3rd/4th dead Bubble - 3rd/4th dead Apple - 5th/6th dead Box - 5th/6th dead Gelatin - 7th dead Knife - 8th dead Fan - 9th dead Needle - 10th dead Bow - 11th dead Pin - 12th/13th dead Baseball - 12th/13th dead Cherries - 14th/15th dead Orange Juice - 14th/15th dead Paper - 16th/17th/18th dead Cheesy - 16th/17th/18th dead Flower - 16th/17th/18th dead 'Characters' ' Try apple on.png|Apple Balloon.png|Balloon Baseball.png|Baseball Blocky.png|Blocky Bomb.png|Bomb Bomby.png|Bomby Book.png|Book Bow.png|Bow Box.png|Box Ice Cube.png Golf Ball.png Gelatin.png Fries.png Flower.png Firey.png Fan-1.png Eraser.png Dora.png Donut.png David.png Coiny.png Cherries.png Cheesy.png Bubble.png Knife.png Leafy.png Lightbulb.png Marshmallow.png Match'.png Microphone.png Needle.png Nickel.png Inanimate Insanity OJ.png Paintbrush.png Paper Pose.png Pen.png Pencil.png Pepper.png Pickle.png Pin.png Puffball.PNG Rocky.png Ruby.png Salt.png Snowball.png Soap.png Spongy.png Suitcase.png 200px-TacoCreation.png Teardrop.png Tennis Ball.png Test Tube.png ACWAGT Tissues Pose.png Trophy.png Woody.PNG Yellow Face.png Yin-Yang.png ' Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Horror Category:Drama Category:Victim Category:Shows Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Evil Category:Mafia Camps Category:BFDIA